


Changes. Promises. Soulmates.

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Story Arc, Teen Romance, side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: “So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday.” ― Nicholas Sparks.





	Changes. Promises. Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, everyone !
> 
> I'm finally back ! I hope that everyone is okay, and had/is having a good day. I know that I was absent for a moment, but so much happened that I couldn't write and post anything. Gomen ! But I'm back with a GouKi one-shot inspired from the last Ares episode, the episode 15. It's the continuation of my one-shots "No matter what" & "Meeting again". I hope you'll enjoy it, and prepare some tissues... just in case (?)
> 
> Before vanishing and letting you begin the one-shot, I would like to congrat all the French people ! France won, and I know how happy they're ! CONGRATS TO ALL OF YOU !!
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support !!
> 
> Warning : Spoilers from the episode 15
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

The result was 3-2, victory for Raimon against the new Zeus. It had been a good match. Gouenji felt nostalgic after watching their match. He remembered that final last year, himself with the rest of the Raimon team against the former Zeus controlled by Kageyama. As much Raimon as Zeus did, they looked radiant. He felt somehow... reassured. He hoped a lot from this team that replaced them while they were all doing their duty. But in the depths of him... he hoped to return to those beautiful days, by their side.

Gouenji opened his eyes wide with surprise, freezing for a thousandth of a second before starting to search in the pockets of his jacket for his mobile phone, under the curious gaze of Kazemaru.

"What's the matter ?"

"There's also Seishou Gakuen's match against Outei Tsukinomiya."

"Kidou is playing !" Exclaimed Kazemaru suddenly, who understood.

"Exactly."

After he managed to dig up and pull his phone out of his pocket, his finger slipped on the screen, tapped the touchpad, and he landed on the official Football Frontier page. He frowned.

"So ?"

"3 to 0... for Outei Tsukinomiya," Gouenji answered slowly, putting his phone back to its place.

"Kidou is losing ?"

"Yeah..."

That team... Kidou had told him about it. Briefly, but he had told him about it all the same. He had explained to him - by messages - that Haizaki was obsessed with that team, and he suspected that it was the reason of him behaving the way he did when he was playingsoccer. In addition to his passion... another reason pushed him to excel himself. And that could be...

"Kazemaru. Let's go."

"Where ?"

"Watch the game."

"But now ? I mean. Will we have time ?" Kazemaru stammered, straightening up like his friend to follow him off the stands.

"Their match started an hour later than Raimon's. We will have time."

"We never know. Don't forget with who I'm, Gouenji."

Gouenji chuckled softly, and gave Kazemaru an amused look, which returned his smile. He looked back at him, walking briskly towards the stadium exit.

"No, we will not be late. Even though I know that I'm well known for that."

"We'll see."

Was it him, or was Kazemaru cooler since he joined Teikoku Gakuen ? After all, despite their appearances, the Teikoku team members were pretty cool, and seemed to like teasing each other. Well, that's what he'd heard from him. In any case, one thing was certain: Kazemaru had indeed changed since he joined that team. And he was sure of something else... He was sure that, among the old Raimon, Kazemaru wasn't the only one to have done the same.

"In your opinion, what is Endou doing ?" Gouenji suddenly asked as they crossed one through of the entrances of the big stadium. Fortunately, they had decided to go out a little bit towards the end. They didn't seem to be the only ones interested in what was going on in the Seishou Gakuen match against Outei Tsukinomiya, so that was why most of the fans had already left to the other stadium, no far from the one they were in a minute ago. Good... Gouenji couldn't stand the crowd.

"Well, it wouldn't have surprised me to see him in the stadium with us. After all, it was Raimon against Zeus."

"Do you think he managed to convey on his abundant energy and passion to the team he joined ?"

"I'm sure he did", Kazemaru replied with a little amused smile. "We are talking about Endou, after all."

"That'ss true. He's the biggest sakka baka I've ever met."

"But it's thanks to him that we are all where we are."

Yes, he was right. It was thanks to Endou Mamoru that he was where he was. A year ago, he would never have thought of continuing football. And after this match lost against Barcelona Orb, Gouenji was a bit lost. But as usual, he had managed to motivate his troops, even Gouenji, who had tried hard to believe that he could surpass this new trial without problem. It was then that Kidou intervened, and-

"Let's hurry up."

"Y-Yes," Kazemaru answered, speeding up, a little disoriented by his friend's sudden harsh face.

Gouenji had a strange ball in his stomach... as if something weir was happening during this match against that team more than mysterious. 3 to 0... Did... Did Kidou is...

**

It wasn't... It wasn't not true, huh ? Seishou Gakuen... Kidou... 

"What's that ?" Kazemaru asked in a trembling voice, one step back from the railing, the features of his face distorted by the shock. "Why does the referee say nothing ? They are... completely..."

"Yuuto..."

He could see him. He could see Kidou lying on the floor, unable to get up as he still tried to get back on his feet, and continue the game to the end. But he couldn't. His body gave up on him every time, letting him drop back brutally on the wet grass. His body... Squeezing the metal bar with great force, Gouenji swallowed hard before allowing a "Tss" to escape him. His eyes covered by a dark anger and worry gnawing him from inside, he clenched his teeth. Kidou was in a bad state, like last year, as when they had faced Zeus in the final. Unable to move and do anything... his boyfriend was on the ground, his body bruised and emptied of his own strength.

"This team... Outei Tsukinomiya... Who are they ?"

While Gouenji barely listened to Kazemaru, too busy fixing Kidou on the ground, the whistle suddenly sounded. The match ended with this horrible and painful image of Seishou Gakuen's entire team on the ground, beaten by Outei Tsukinomiya, lost by 3 goals to 0. The tornado they had provoked was dangerous, and would have could do even worse damage than anything Seishou had to suffer. Fortunately, the referee did good to finish the match as Seishou Gakuen couldn't continue. The other team left the field as if nothing had happened, paying no attention to the fans oystering them forcefully, screaming strongly after the nightmare that had unfolded before them. After all…

Gouenji didn't hold up anymore.

"Gouenji ! Hold on !"

His heart pounding in his ears, his fists clenched so tightly that his fingernails were hurting his sensitive skin, Gouenji ran through the crowd, pushing one or the other person out of his way without even apologizing. His mind was focused only on two separate things : Kidou and Outei Tsukinomiya.

**

He sighed. Today had been a hectic day. After the match - which had gone wrong - against Outei Tsukinomiya, Kidou had found Haizaki about to punch Nosaka Yuuma, the captain and tactician of this team. He had heard the conversation... and all that Kidou knew was that Haizaki hated truly the Ares program, and that Nosaka was hiding many things despite his endlessly indifferent air. Kidou rather interpreted his expression as... stoic. Like him, Nosaka Yuuma knew how to hide his feelings and pains deep within himself.

Kidou grimaced. He rubbed his aching arm. Haruna had applied an ointment on the various injuries directly after they had been taken by the team staff into their locker rooms. But it hadn't acted yet. This night was going to be a torture. That tactic... it had been so violent, so sudden. It reminded him a bit of the Teikoku's forbidden techniques. But that tactic had been ten times more deadly. He had never felt so helpless...

"Kidou! You're here ! Finally !"

He widened his eyes in surprise, and as he turned back to the source of the voice, a weight hit him, making his body scream in pain under the sudden attack of that person who had just jumped on him. Gouenji.

"Sh-Shuuya ? What are you doing here ? I thought that-" Kidou stopped in the middle of his sentence and winced again. His limbs were so painful. Gouenji's eyes widened, and began to panic... Well, he began panicking again.

"Did I hurt you ? I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to !" Gouenji exclaimed, stepping back a few steps, but still a little away from him, his features deformed by obvious concern, his eyes not letting go for a single second. He was adorable. Kidou ended up by smiling. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, baka," replied Kidou again with a wider smile.

Gouenji looked at him for a few seconds before finally sighing. He put his hand to his forehead, and laughed softly. His gaze was lost on the ground for a moment. "All the better."

Kidou was touched. He was lucky, eh... to have such a caring and protective boyfriend. He smiled even more, if it was possible. Gouenji always appeared at the right moment. He was the comfort he needed so much.

Kidou narrowed his eyes as Gouenji's hand came closer to him to rest his hand gently on his red cheek, a little sticky by the ointment that Haruna had also applied on it. He felt the warmth of Gouenji's body close to him again, and decided to let him be lulled by his tender gesture. He tilted his head towards his hand, caressing his cheek carefully, so as not to hurt him. It was so good... so reassuring...

"I'm sorry, Kidou."

"Why ? What are you going to tell me again ?" Kidou asked teasingly, but stopped quickly doing well, noting Gouenji's stern look.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Once again, you- " Gouenji swallowed hard. It was so unpleasant to have his throat tied. He continued. "Once again, you have been involved in all this."

"And in what way would it be your fault ?"

"I am your boyfriend ! I am here for this !" Gouenji shouted forcefully, staring intently at Kidou's glasses, where his eyes were hidden. He sighed tremblingly, difficult. He turned his head away. "Sorry, I... I can't stand you being hurt, that's all."

Kidou stared at him, before surrounding his least-suffering arm around Gouenji's neck to stick his body to his. He buried his head in the hollow of his neck and closed his eyes. He felt his rigidity well. He was too scared to hurt him... what an idiot.

"It will not happen to me anymore, Shuuya. I promise you."

"How can you be sure ?"

"You trust me, don't you ?"

Gouenji sighed. He got him there. He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

" So that's it. It's all good."

"But promise me to make stay away from Outei Tsukinomiya."

Kidou chuckled. He parted from him, and looked at him amused. "I promise you. It's true that you would have problems if you let yourself be tempted to shoot them a Fire Tornado."

"Exactly", replied Gouenji, returning his smile.

They plunged into a somewhat awkward silence. They stayed like that for a long minute that seemed like years. Gouenji was no longer staring at his partner's glasses. He had never confessed clearly, but feeling his intense gaze on him could sometimes be a bit... embarrassing. Kidou had such atypical, intense, flamboyant eyes that sometimes, himself who was nicknamed "The Flame Striker", couldn't stand these two amazing orbs. He was staring rather at his reddened hands. He took them between his, and with his thumbs, he began to massage his back. He received a sigh of well-being from Kidou, which motivated him to continue.

"You put some ointment."

"It's Haruna who did. She was so worried... If I had been stronger, I wouldn't have caused so much concern", Kidou finished gloomily.

Gouenji gave him a quick look, before returning his attention to his slender fingers slipping between his. He massaged them gently. He could feel his muscles slowly relaxing. All his tension and adrenaline seemed to diminish, slowly disappearing from his body. But apparently, it wasn't enough.

"Tell me, Kidou. Would you like to eat an ice cream ?" Gouenji suddenly asked without leaving his hand from his gaze.

"An ice cream ?"

Gouenji smiled at his reaction. When it came to treats, Kidou was happy as a kid. He was greedy, much more than him, which was quite surprising. Just by thinking of his eyes sparkling at the thought of eating an ice cream, it warmed his heart. He needed to change his ideas.

"Yes, an ice cream. So, are you in ?"

"Just one, then", muttered Kidou. "Or two."

He chuckled. He was sure of it. Did he think he could fool him ? It was one of the things he would never be able to do... he had observed during so much time not to know him by heart.

" So let's go."

And with these words pronounced, Gouenji took his hand and dragged him behind him.

On the way, both he and Kidou were silent. His hand clasped closely to Gouenji's, Kidou was observing his surroundings while walking, lost in his thoughts as usual. Many passers-by gave them curious, sometimes outraged, sometimes disgusted glances. But neither of them paid attention to any of these people. They were in their own world, walking together on the sidewalk to have a good time together, a moment they had sought to have for so long... a moment just between the two of them in this comforting bubble, a moment to forget , a moment to enjoy their love. Put like that... Gouenji felt even more the pain that gnawed at him each time he found himself away from Kidou.

"Shuuya."

"Hum ?"

"Are you okay ?"

"Why are you asking me something like this ?" Gouenji asked in return, turning to look at him surprised. "Of course I'm fine."

"You don't look so", Kidou said, staring at him gravely.

"You can talk."

He realized his mistake as soon as his words left his mouth. He sighed, and hugged his hand to show his forgiveness.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had say that."

"Don't worry. You're right. I'm not doing well either."

Gouenji suddenly stopped a few meters from the glacier he had found on a map of the city, again taking Kidou with him to a secluded sidewalk, where no source of life came when they came in. Kidou was completely lost.

"Shuuya, what are you doi-?"

But he became silent when Gouenji took him in his arms and kissed him full-mouth, taking him by surprise. He remained frozen, and didn't have time to answer the kiss. Gouenji peeled off of him, took his face in his hands, and stuck their foreheads. Like the other time, he could feel his warm air against his skin, and in a way, it reassured him... Like when he took his hand, took him in his arms, kissed him... He felt comforted and... so good. He had never felt so good. Kidou hoisted.

"You're getting on my nerves."

He tore off his glasses, threw them on the floor and it was his turn to kiss Gouenji full-mouth, covering his face with his sore hands, kissing his lips without stopping, his tears wetting a little more this kiss every second that passed. He loved him. He loved him so much. He needed him so badly... so badly.

Their breaths were jerky as they parted, and as soon as ther lips separated, Kidou let his head fall against his chest, burying his nose in Gouenji's jacket, which wore his pleasant and reassuring scent. It was so similar to that night, when they had finally confessed everything...

"You're right. I'm not well. I just worried my little sister and my boyfriend because of my helplessness, because of my inability to do anything. Like that time during Teikoku's match against Zeus. Like that time when Raimon lost 13 to 0 against that team out of nowhere." He stopped for brief seconds, his chest descending heavily as he exhaled with a trembling breath, punctuated by uncontrollable sobs. Yet he continued anyway. "I said that I wanted to face the world, show Japan and the world what I could do... I was just lamentable. Completely... lamentable", he finished in a louder sob.

It was as if a weight had finally risen from his chest, that enormous weight that had crushed his chest and compressed his lungs all that time. But when Gouenji's hand stroked his hair with that tenderness that was his own, when he bent his head against his to kiss it, and approached his ear to whisper to him that everything was going to be fine, Kidou felt that pure relief that he needed it so badly. Every time with him... he felt really good.

"How can you be so sure ?"

"Because Kidou Yuuto has gone through many hardships. He has faced different enemies during his life. He has grown in pain, and has only grown to become who he's today... a boy with a big heart, caring toward those he loves, intelligent, talented, funny, and so sexy", Gouenji finally whispered as he answered, gaining a little chuckle from the other.

"I'm not sexy."

"Yes, you're. You told me the same thing that night. Do you remember ?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget it ?" Kidou remarked, dipping his garnet eyes wet with tears in his chocolate eyes. He loved them so much.

Gouenji widened his lips in a smile, and made the tears in the corners of his eyes disappear with his thumb.

"I'll always be here for you, Yuuto. Now we can walk together on the same path. And I promise you that I will protect you against anyone, against what will try to hurt you."

Kidou smiled in turn, and waved his head from side to side.

"I'm happy. I'm so happy to have met Endou. Thanks to him..." He looked back at Gouenji's face, who looked very curious. He was so cute. "Thanks to him, I met my soulmate."

Gouenji opened his eyes and mouth in surprise, before closing his mouth slowly, staring at Kidou like a beta. Before becoming all red and giggling like crazy. Tears came to his eyes. Tears of joy. And like a few minutes ago, he took Kidou in his arms and hugged him tightly, almost lifting him from the ground, smiling as to hurt his lips.

"Baka ! Don't say such things so suddenly."

"Baka yourself."

Everyone had changed. Even him. Even Kidou. And he realized how painful it was, but it was also... so beautiful, so rewarding. He realized how much life had already been so hard on themselves. But he had promised... he would take care of him. He'll protect this little being that was Kidou, a being so strong but so fragile at the same time, that life had cracked many times. No matter whether Outei Tsukinomiya or Kageyama, Gouenji will do anything to protect him.

He had hoped to return to those beautiful days... In the end, he had succeeded. He had gone back to his side. He had returned to Kidou Yuuto's side... his soul mate to him, and only his own.

**

BONUS : 

"I cannot believe he forgot me", Kazemaru whispered in a sigh. He smiled to himself, and buried his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the sidewalk. "Ah, Kidou... what did you do to our Ace Striker ?"

No. He hadn't been the only one who changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
